Dear Everyone,
by Little Lady Lime
Summary: P.S, No fair Yuu-chan! You're keeping all the juicy things all to yourself! What on earth are we going to gush -and faint because of massive nosebleed- about if you don't let us see you raping poor Uke-Allen-kun? Yullen Sequel of "Dear Anyone,"


**Hi there everyone! So here is the sequel to my fic "Dear Anyone," You don't really have to read it to understand what's going on here since this doesn't really have a plot. Don't blame the writer, blame the Muse! ;p**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Yuu-kun,_

_Where are you?_

_-Allen-chan_

_Dear Moyashi-chan,_

_Why do you want to know? Are you lonely without me?_

_-Yuu_

_Dear Yuu-kun,_

_I love it when you call me Moyashi. It makes me feel all hot and bothered._

_-Allen-chan_

_Dear Moyashi-chan,_

_Is that so? I guess I have to rush back to your side then and alleviate you of your state._

_-Yuu_

_Dear Yuu-kun,_

_Kyaa! Please do. I can't bear being without you anymore~_

_-Allen-chan_

_Dear Lenalee and Baka-Usagi,_

_Oi! What kind of shit are you two writing?_

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda,_

_Eh, you're back already Kanda? That was quick! How was your mission?_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Che. Don't change the subject. It was shit. Shitty Akumas._

_-Kanda_

_P.S, Stop writing fucked up things about me and the damn Moyashi to feed your sick and twisted fantasies!_

_Dear Yuu-chan,_

_Eh? But that's soo boring. We've all been deprived of yaoi ever since you left to go on a mission. Even poor Allen-chan was really lonely!_

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi and Lenalee,_

_L-Lavi! I was NOT lonely! Please don't impersonate Kanda and me ever again! The things that you two write and do are embarrassing..._

_-Allen_

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_The other members are getting quite impatient though._

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Huh? What other members? Of what? _

_-Allen_

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_Oh, you forgot already? Our Yaoi club of course! Silly._

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Lenalee,_

_Eh? Y-yaoi club! What on earth are you people getting impatient for?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_Isn't it obvious? You and Yuu-chan's stagnant love life of course! Well, and the sex life too._

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lavi,_

_Lavi! Stop being so perverted! I h-have no idea what you're talking about._

_-Allen_

_Dear Lenalee and Yuu-chan,_

_Aww... Allen is such a cute virgin, right, Lenalee?_

_P.S, You really should take away Moyashi-chan's virginity Yuu-chan. ;p_

_Dear Baka-Usagi,_

_Who the hell said that the brats' still a virgin?_

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda,_

_Eh? Are you serious Kanda? When did this happen? Hell, where the heck were we? Why didn't you tell us?_

_-Lavi and Lenalee_

_Dear Baka-Usagi and Lenalee,_

_Tsk. It's not my fault if you two weren't there._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Kanda,_

_K-Kanda! Bloody hell, what do you think you're telling to those two? They'll totally misinterpret you!_

_-Allen_

_Dear Moyashi,_

_Che. Shut up. You're too loud._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Bakanda,_

_Are you retarded? I'm not even near you! Have you forgotten the fact that we are writing and not directly speaking to each other?_

_-Allen_

_P.S, I'm not a Moyashi! It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!_

_Dear Allen-kun and Yuu-chan,_

_Oh, so you're still a virgin then Allen? Whoo! You scared us for a minute there you two! Yay! We still have a chance to see Kanda steal Allen's first kiss and virginity!_

_-Lenalee and Lavi_

_Dear Lenalee and Lavi,_

_E-Eh? Who said that Kanda hasn't kissed me yet?_

_-Allen_

_Dear Allen-kun,_

_Eh? You two already had your first kiss? When Allen-kun? How was it like? Where was this?_

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Yuu-chan,_

_Damn you Yuu-chan! How dare you take away Allen's first kiss without us to record it? You broke too many of our member's hopes! Well, they'll be glad to know that you two finally kissed though..._

_-Lavi_

_Dear Lenalee and Lavi,_

_W-well it was a bit strange... It felt nice though... *_blush* _It was before Kanda left to go to his mission. I don't really remember where we were at the time though, I kind of lost sense of space and time._

_-Allen_

_P.S, You really are such a pervert Lavi! I'll bet it's only you, Lenalee and Komui-san that are part of your so-called yaoi club._

_Dear Baka-Usagi,_

_I'll kiss the Moyashi whenever and wherever I feel like it. I don't give a damn if there's anyone or no one to see._

_-Kanda_

_Dear Allen-kun and Yuu-chan,_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sorry Allen but I'm quite proud to say that we've currently got 1521 members in our club and we're still growing!_

_-Lavi_

_P.S, No fair Yuu-chan! You're keeping all the juicy things all to yourself! What on earth are we going to gush -and faint because of massive nosebleed- about if you don't let us see you raping poor Uke-Allen-kun?_

_Dear Kami-sama,_

_What have I ever done to deserve this? Did I sin in my past life? Is this some sort of divine punishment? First Akumas and now this! Why me? Why? What on earth is an Uke anyway? Wait. Pause. Stop. Delete. I don't want to know..._

_-Allen_

_Dear Kanda and Lavi,_

_Oh dear, it looks like poor Allen-kun finally lost it... The memory of your kiss must have been too much! Tehe! _*giggle*

_-Lenalee_

_Dear Everone,_

_You are all Idiots. Moyashi, go to my room now._

_-Kanda  
_

_

* * *

_

**LOL! Ok, so that is the sequel I guess of my first Yullen fic, "Dear Anyone,". I hope that it wasn't too bad, I kind of wrote this one on a whim... (Don't tell anyone but I should be studying for an exam right now! ;p) **

**So the scenario is that Komui somehow managed to release his '24 Hours Silence Virus' again on the whole Order and Kanda just came back from a mission!**

**The 1521 members bit is actually the amount of Yullen fanfiction that is in this site! Quite a lot isn't it?**

**Okay, last but not the least, I would like to thank everyone who bothered reading my story, adding my story to their favourites, adding me to their favourite authors and of course commenting on my fic!  
Really, thanks so much waterlit, Xiao Yue Er, gali-o-, -Echo-in-Silence-, Yuu-chi, White-Tainted-Red, usuilove21, YukiaSmith01, Crenou and Takahashi Reina. ^_^**


End file.
